


W sklepie zoologicznym

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Pet Store, Rats, Sarcasm, Summer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Krótka scenka z życia. Mojego, ale nie tylko.





	

Jest lato. Drzwi naszego sklepu są otwarte na oścież, co pewnie ma sprawić, że w środku będzie chłodniej. Nie jest. Z ulicy wpada gorące powietrze, a wraz z nim smród spalin, hałas jadących samochodów i od czasu do czasu jakiś klient. Niektórzy nawet coś kupują. Inni tylko tępo patrzą na klatki z ptakami i gryzoniami albo bezmyślnie obserwują rybki w akwariach, a jak się naoglądają, to wychodzą bez słowa. Chociaż zdarza się, że coś powiedzą, jak ta dziewczyna, co weszła przed chwilą.

\- Ble, szczur - mówi dziwnie podekscytowana.

\- Ble, człowiek - odpowiadam w myślach, ostentacyjnie przykrywając nos łysym ogonem.

Straszne dzisiaj nudy.


End file.
